


Daylight Ravens: A Bird in Man's Clothing

by lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Other, Romance, Shapeshifting, Single Parent Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe/pseuds/lost_affordablespaghettigiraffe
Summary: Logan deemed himself normal.Or, atleast, as far as normal can go. He did everything the majority would do. He slept in approximately 8 hours, worked, drank water, ate three meals a day... And had quite the pristine schedule. Nothing was peculiar about him, however strict on himself he could be....Well, maybe except for his unusual boyfriend, who was anything beyond normal.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Daylight Ravens: A Bird in Man's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wasn't one for sudden encounters. But unfortunately, he had the misfortune of enduring through one that night.
> 
> Not that he gave it any mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Cursing, Self-Annoyance (Brief), Animal's limbs getting tangled, Mention of a Drink.
> 
> Word Count: 1635 words.
> 
> Note: Right, so, AO3 makes no sense and I'm uploading this again. Whoopsie I guess? Lol. Happy reading! 💕

Logan groggily layed in bed, the fairy lights illuminating the entire room engulfing him, as the night peacefully rests upon the town. Hiis breaths came out even, and the wind settled cold on his skin from the window he had previously had the courtesy of opening.

He felt calm. Genuinely calm. Collected, and at peace. Logan may have seen like just all things above from the naked eye, but he rarely felt these kinds of moments where he truly felt content. His day had gone quite well, after all. The usual morning routine, then his work had treated him surprisingly pleasantly, and after his usual whereabouts, he had resorted to a quick trip to the local library. It was a cozy place that was his favorite to go to, the air conditioning and the familiar smell of shaved pencils and antique books kept for ages being a dear to his sense of smell. He had spent hours on end reading in his section of the bookstore, a cup of hot chocolate curdled in the humble placement of his palm.

It had been a good day.

In his current position, his phone was nestled on his chest as he winked off his sleep, a yawn bubbling from his throat. He had resolved to counting sheep, a practice he never quite understood. It never made him sleep, beyond from it actually - He could be awake for more than an hour, counting until he had reached more than a hundred. It was helpful, but not in the way most people would expect. It'd keep him up for night's on end, and he was more than okay with that.

He had reached a 180, when, distantly, he suddenly heard squawking. It alarmed him, but he then quickly melted into a relaxed state. Perhaps the birds were on a night out. Communicating with each other, supposedly so. Birds  _ are  _ fascinating. Logan took in a pleased sigh of breath - It seemed so far, yet so close. The flaps got more evident as time passed, but then the noise suddenly increased, inching closer, closer, and  _ closer _ . It took Logan a moment before he realized the bird may as well be be flying towards his  _ room _ .

He sprung up the bed, scrambling to close his window, instantly catching the sight of a-  _ yes-  _ seemingly white bird catapulting itself now towards  _ him.  _ He let out a yelp of surprise, fumbling at the lock on his window as his breath picked up, the bird coming ev _ en closer now and clos _ ** _er and the window_ ** _ - _

_ "Oof!" _

Logan jolted back as the bird roughly met his chest, the impact knocking the air out of him. He heard a loud sound echoing through his room and he fell to the floor with a harsh bang, his heart beating against his ribcage as he fought to regain his breath. No way a  _ bird  _ can be that heavy. He can barely breathe! He coughed, the bird rolling off him as he rolled to his side, his hands flying up to cover his mouth to muffle his coughs. Holy shit. What was  _ that? _

His threw his eyes in a small side glance to see it - And, there it was, struggling on the floor, its' legs moving like a blur. Logan felt a momentary bit of sympathy, before throwing his head back to facing the ground, internally counting numbers to collect his breath, his brows scrunched up in focus. He heard the bird still squawking, struggling. And as he finally got his breath he cautiously threw another glance over his side.

"Hey," He knew it was stupid to try to talk to a bird, but it wasn't his fault he isn't well-versed with them, plus he never really learnt bird calls, "I need you to calm down, please. Are you okay?" Fortunately he did learn to keep quiet. He sat up on his knees then, carefully approaching the poor disgruntled fellow.

The bird just kept on squawking-  _ Panicking _ , Logan picks up. Worried, he reached his arm out, flexing his fingers as it hovered over the poor bird, but then a shot of pain flew up his arm and he roughly bit down on his tongue to stifle a yelp, pulling it back as he swept his gaze over to see what the damage was. A hitch of breath escaped under his lips.

_ A bird bite. _

He read about these in the internet before-  _ Thankfully, it didn't break skin.  _ That was good, really good, he should be well in no time. He mentally noted to treat it later, before shaking it off, hunching that bit slightly then to examine the bird to the best of his ability.

It looked like it was struggling because of… something on its legs. A tag? No. It looked too much like it belonged in the wild to be kept under human supervision. Then why did it end up here? Stumbled, perhaps? He did hear the bird coming towards the room, but nothing else. How did it get something stuck on its legs? 

A million questions were racing in Logan's mind, his gaze locked on the bird - It's movements slowed down, seemingly getting more tired. And this alarmed Logan.

"Uhm… hello?"

A squawk, but it was noticeably less louder than before.

"Do you need help?" He questioned, and Logan worried that this'd set the bird even more off.

The bird finally slowed to a stop, it's head - Oh, is it a white bellbird? Maybe that's why it was so loud - rising up to meet Logan's gaze. It released a noise that Logan could only assume was a yes, and he cautiously hovered his hand over him again, this time with more purpose.

He examined the damage- Oh, it was a small piece of plastic that got tangled on the bird's legs, no wonder he first thought of a tag. He pulled his other hand out, careful to not alarm the bird and possibly get another bite that, this time, could break his skin, and methodically pulled out the offending item.

He fumbled a bit, and then it finally released its restricting hold. But as soon as it got out, the bird immediately flew out into the window. Logan did not try to suppress the embarrassing squeak this time, landing on his behind as another noise escaped throughout the room. He raised his eyes, seeing the bird knocking it's head on the window, before it fell onto his bed.

Logan scrambled up to his feet, panic flooding his system as the bird looked stunned. He held his breath, berating himself on what he should do. Goddamnit, if only he could sit down, pause for a moment and watch video documentaries of birds for a moment, that'd be fantastic.

"Hey, um… my apologies…" He awkwardly came up with, internally cursing at himself, "Uhm… are you- are you okay?"

The bird chirped, but Logan could practically feel the stars winding around his head. He involuntarily made a cooing noise then, sympathy warming on him again.

"Can I handle you?"

The bird made a confused noise.

"Oh, sorry- Pick you up."

It then made a noise of agreement, and Logan carefully tucked the bird into both of his palms. He could then feel the soft fur -  _ so soft - _ and he held his breath.

"Where do you want to go?" He was sure the bird had now resigned itself on it's fate, it's beak nudging against the rough scrape of his fingers, significantly much more calmer than before "Apologies. I haven't handled a bird before." It made a chirp in response.

He traveled out of his door, not even seconds later before it made a sudden squawk. Logan tired not to flinch, though his gaze wasn't settled on his new friend yet before it flew onto and  _ in _ his favorite cup. A gasp sounded from his throat, fumbling to catch up, leaning over to see the bird comfortably nuzzled, and perfectly content laying in the remains of his mug that Logan had the courtesy of forgetting to clean up.

"Oh- You like it in there?" A pleased chirp. "Ah... I see."

Logan heaved a sigh, turning on his heel to collect a chair, careful not to scrape the heels on the floor as he settled it in front of the counter, plopping himself on it as he placed his chin on his propped up arm. He tiredly gazed down on the cup.

"Do you have a name?" 

A chirp, and this surprised Logan.

"That is interesting." He spoke slowly, humming, interest warming through him, "Huh… It seems as if you could also understand me, which, I should admit, is fascinating." Logan notes.

A chirp, possibly saying something Logan could not quite understand. He huffed in self-annoyance.

"I must say it is frustrating for the figurative barrier of communication. You can understand me, but I can't understand you," He then paused to think, "How could that be?"

A confused, but seemingly fond chirp.

"It is odd." Okay, he was making conversation with a bird, this is fine, "How I took you in so easily, that is an effect I don't usually endure." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Ah. I think I am… going to have a headache from all of this. My apologies, I think I-" His speech cut off as he yawned, blinking his tears away as it formed, "-Might 'doze off.' If that alright?"

A series of chirps, but Logan, bless him and his auditory processing never failing him, could pick up one of agreement. He smiled, crossing his arms on the table and nuzzling his head in his arms.

"Excellent. These next few hours should be peaceful then." Another yawn, "Hm. I don't understand pleasantries but… goodnight." He began to doze off then, darkness consuming him.

A chirp,  _ "Goodnight." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivational Quote:
> 
> It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you  
do not stop.  
\- Confucius


End file.
